The Six paths of Freedom
by sagotomi
Summary: On a short hiatus as it is being re-written
1. Chapter 1

The sea breeze rustled through the shore's tree line, its soothing touch with a small snap from the cold, its gentle touch which was conflicting with the image of smoke and flames ravishing this small islands lush greenery. Destroy. That was there mission the large shadows that tore through the island, of course the navy was there it was there doing when they had first arrived during this onslaught people thanked the heavens that the navy had come to protect them but then they said that this island was now there new testing ground and that sacrifices had to be made in the name of true justice. These…Things, the navy's new perfect weapon, they called it the pacifista, there were only three of them put they completely turned this peaceful spring island into a living hell the people couldn't leave and they were close to starving, well those who survived the onslaught. After the pacifista incident the navy had left suddenly that was over two days ago and now they were using the ever famous 'buster call'

Now his island, his home were exploding in a river of fiery red, the body of the people who had raised him his friends his family.

"AAAARRRGGHHHH"

The screams of the innocent spluttered around him falling one by one like dominoes, it hit them like katana through tissue, they didn't stand a chance, he couldn't see the explosions or the crumnling trees no he saw the lifeless faces of all those he had cared for there innocent blood spilling on the once lush greenery now red all the lifeless faces staring at him with blank eys and morbid expressions. And the stink of burning corpses, His eyes stung not from the from the stink but from the deep recesses of his soul then as the whistle of a cannon headed to wards his pain torn body a voice rang out in his head a firm and strong voice but yet the voice was sad yet strong as well.

"do you wish to stop them, to destroy them and to seek vengeance?"

the voice itself had surprised him but the question had shocked him even more. Destroy?, Revenge? add to the slaughter in front of him.  
"N-no please no more, no more of this **MAKE IT STOP**" the voice rang out once again in his mind in a slight chuckle "heheheh yes, you have it the desire for peace good maybe you can succeed were i failed and walked the wrong path, yes boy i see you fit to inherit this power." the voice chuckled "boy prepare yourself for you are about to be in extreme pain the likes of which render you unconcious but before you lose the will to be concious i want you to..." the voice cut off as the explosion whistled in his ear then the pain in his eyes intensifeid a hundred fold placin his hand on his eyes he screamed in to the air, he could already feel the blackness tugging at his conciousness he rememberedthe voices words to him before. With an extreme effot he tore his ands from his eyes and held both hands infront of him his messy blood covered blue hair started flow in the wind that was blowing in seemingly obeying his will "Shinra Tensei" time seemed to have to stood still for a split second before a powerful force blasted fom his body


	2. Chapter 2

**this is set just after the skypeia arc and just before water 7 for all readers semi-enjoyment =***

* * *

The soft wind tugged at his wild blue hair, pushing the grass into his face every few seconds awakening him from the painful slumber, slowly attempting to get up slowly failing to avoid the pounding headache. " uggh I'm never drinking before bed again" looking around himself he knew he wasn't home instead of a fields of beautiful flowers in there stead were giant towers that looked that they were made out of scrap metal, the once blissful blue skies were now dark swirling clouds of foreboding. Rain falling down he tried to adjust to his current situation all he could remember was the navy docking after that blackness. Breathing in deeply trying to remember the classes of how to beat stress his class took with Ms. Laden. "yo looks like your finally awake" swerving his body around to take a look at the trespasser he was greeted with a shocking sight standing there without a care in the world was a short spiky orange haired man with long black robe with a red line running down the center along with a armor that covered only his mid-section with a pouch attached to it. But the most shocking thing about the man was his eyes. They were violet of color and had five concentric circles within them. The man walked up to him, smile on his face and waved his hand in front of him.

"Hello anyone there daisuke" the boy's eyes widened "Whothehellareyou, whereami, HOWTHEHELLDOYOUKNOWMYNAME!"  
"yatta yatta daisuke calm down I'll answer all of your questions soon enough ok?" The man was still smiling as he presented a hand to help daisuke up. Taking his hand, daisuke pulled himself up.  
"Now as to who I am hmmm I guess you could call me yahiko-Ojisan and we came here to have a little talk hey dai-oi" he looked at the young bluenette who looked at his so called uncle in awe as the orange haired smiled down to the boy "and to answer one of your earlier questions this place is where you were born the village hidden in the rain….well not the real one this is just a virtulastion in your mindscape" daisuke looked at the man with a look of confusion plastered on his face " a what in my whaty-what?" the elder man sighed and looked at him again "let's just say it's a memory that your mind saved as a default if you ever enter here." The teen looked at the man and nodded slowly "now to serious business daisuke do you want to know how you came here and why your parents never met you and about that power awakened during that attack by the pasifista"  
"H-how do you know o-of those mo-monsters"  
"I live inside you I've seen everything about you my little dai-oi now as I was saying do you know what you awakened during that slaughter" shaking his head the former deva path continued "it's called the rinnegan it's a Kekkei –genkai an ability passed on through the blood, this is specific kind called a dojutsu which means the technique uses our eyes in some way or form" daisuke looked confused for a second until he looked at one of the scrap-skyscrapers and saw his eyes.

They were exactly the same as his supposed oji-san's right down to the violet color. "now my eyes aren't naturally mine" he looked up at him "there something your father gave me as well as some other things" he smiled sadly whilst looking over daisuke's shoulder "but that's a story for later first let me give you a quick run-down of what the rinnegan can and will do for example you are able to use all six paths of chakra I'll explain that later on, you'll also be able to use the abilities of the six paths and finally the ability to see chakra in a variety of different ways including barriers and the strange people in this world you call devil fruit holders now I'm afraid it's time for you to wake up little dai-oi" looking at his oji again with a weird look as he felt himself being thrust up towards the sky, yahiko looked up "OH AND DAI-OI I ALWAYS HATED THE RAIN IN THIS VILLAGE TRY TO MAKE IT SUNNY IN HERE" winking then he waved at the teen as he was thrust high into a blinding light.

"Hello, can you hear me" daisuke opened his eyes to what he couldn't tell. it had a tall red hat with antlers sticking out of it connected to that hat was a small furry thing with circular eyes and a stethoscope against daisuke's chest. The thing blinked. Daisuke blinked. They both screamed and rushed to opposite ends of the room hiding behind random items of furniture. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU"  
"I'M A REINDEER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU"  
"I'M A REINPERSON YOU CHIBI-DEER"  
"YOU HAVE WEIRED EYES"  
"YOU HAVE A WEIRED HAT"  
"HEY DON'T TALK BAD ABOUT MY HAT IT WAS A GIFT FROM "  
"WHAT ARE YOU SOME WEIRED SORT OF DOCTOR"  
"YES THE SAME ONE THAT SAVED YOUR LIFE"  
"OH We…" coughing from raising his voice too much "I mean thank you" the small reindeer smiled and did a little dance of sorts "I'm not happy you bastard"  
'He looks very happy' daisuke sweat dropped "now where am I?"  
"Oh you're on the great pirate ship Going merry" daisuke closed his newly aquirred eyes in annoyance he had heard of the going merry from somewhere thinking back he knew he had definitely heard it some were and it had something to do with hats and straw. He suddenly felt a poking feeling in his shoulder opening his eyes he looked at the chibi-doctor-reindeer thing that had slowly made its way towards him "may I ask something patient-kun what's wrong with your eyes when we pulled you aboard I checked every book on eye illnesses and mutations I have and couldn't find anything near similar to them" putting his hand to his face daisuke sighed deeply "there something I inherited, may I ask chibi-doctor can I have some bandages to wrap them up" the doctor looked confused for a second.  
" why do they hurt" He had a slightly worried expression on his face. Daisuke smiled then shook his head "No but if there are any other people on this ship I don't want the same reaction as we had earlier" the doctor nodded his he and applied some bandages to daisuke's head just as the young reindeer-doctor had finished the door swung open and a childish yell of 'CHOPPER' rang through the medical bay.

* * *

**an: wow this is the most i have ever written in one chapter before i'm so excited sorry it's so late my dad accidently deleted it of our old computer but i got my own laptop on tuesday 'cos it was my birthday so i got it written up when i found the time so sorry it's late this is my birthday gift to you guys and thanks verymuch to owlbear for the helpfull comments he deosn't know robin just yet. thanks see ya later folks**


	3. AN :Don't worry its good news

Hey it's been a while huh? Don't Worry This isn't i'm quitting this story AN its more of a i don't like where its going AN. Really i don't particuarly like what i've done is that for th first chapter i gave no context of what happend i didn't give adequate time to introduce the character ( i even gave him a new name now because Daisuke Isn't really a name that would fit in to the one piece universe) so i'm changing around the story so that it makes sense.

Also theres some things i would like you guys the reveiwers to do :

A Monkier (a Nick name given by the marines) to the character who i have now renamed to : Tobias Hacke (is that an ok name for the One piece Universe ?)

And in what Arc (Set of episodes) You want Tobias To start in i still like the idea of him starting in The water 7 arc However i'm also thinking about him starting in the skypeia arc Thoughts? 

* * *

Oh and one more thing! Konan is still alive!

No spoilers ;D


End file.
